No existe un motivo para quedarme
by RainbowSheep say oink
Summary: Nico le promete a Jason que se quedara tras la victoria contra Gea, pero cambia de opinión. ¿Habrá algo que Jason Grace pueda hacer para hacerle cambiar de opinión? Jasico (O intento)


No existe un motivo para quedarme  


~Leve Jasico~

Nico centric

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson ni Dioses del Olimpo, me pertenece, aunque si me perteneciera no sería tan mala como el tío Rick con Nico :'c

La idea surgió de una serie de imágenes que una amiga compartió en fb así que se lo dedico a ella. PD: Ari, si no te gusta el Jasico, ni modo ya te lo dedique.

* * *

Finalmente, habíamos conseguido ganarle a Gea y los de ambos campamentos mestizos habían organizado una fiesta. Yo le prometí a Jason que no me iría, salvo que algo me hiciera cambiar de decisión. La pregunta para mi desde hace rato había sido... ¿Por qué le prometiste eso a Grace? Creo que fue porque con el tiempo deje de ser un chiquillo tonto enamorado de Percy Jackson, comencé a sentir respeto y poco tiempo después algo más que respeto... Aunque Jason tiene pareja, Piper y es una chica increíble. No me llevo mucho con ella pero, ya me fui por las ramas. Jason me obligo a asistir a la fiesta bajo el comentario de que Hazel, mi hermana, se preocuparía si no me veía ahí. La mayoría del tiempo me manipula con Hazel, pero esta bien; es agradable la sensación de que alguien se preocupe por ti. Quizás por eso me enamoré de él, solo que mis sentimientos por Percy siguen siendo una sombra que me persigue. Pensé, cuando le prometí a Jason que me quedaría, que podía tener una familia aquí. Hazel, que es mi hermana; Jason que poco a poco se ha vuelto como un hermano, o algo más, para mi; Piper, quien ha sido tan maternal conmigo que me hace sentir feliz; Leo... Básicamente todos son como una familia, sé que se preocupan por mi... Pero también sé que no afectaría mucho si yo muriera o si yo me fuera, porque lo superarían.

Jason me había instado para que me bañara para la fiesta, dijo algo sobre que apesto y solo le levante un dedo. Cuando entré a ducharme, creí escuchar aun sus risas y eso me tranquiliza; me pusé shampoo que Piper me llevo antes de que comenzara a hacerlo. Sentí algo cálido, pero también me siento culpable sobre ella porque es la novia del chico que me interesa y sé que ella se ha dado cuenta, ella es muy perceptiva. Agradezco que no le haya dicho a nadie. Al terminar de ducharme, me puse mi ropa, lo de siempre. Pero me encontré con la sorpresa de un olor familiar en ella, como cuando Bianca lavaba mi ropa cuando éramos niños, un olor familiar y cálido que hizo que algo se removiera en mi. Al vestirme, incluso noté que unas lágrimas se escurrieron por mis mejillas, creo que aun soy sensible a los recuerdos de Bianca. Existe un motivo para quedarme. Eso pensé, pero creo que me había equivocado.

Cuando llegué al sitio, todos estaban hablando y no estoy seguro de que alguien me haya notado. Pero quizás es por mi casi nula presencia. Todos estaban comiendo y riendo sin importar la mesa en la que tuvieran que sentarse. Pronto me di cuenta que yo no encajo, que si no fuera por esas siete personas que conocí yo no encajaría. Cuando fui a devover la estatua con Reyna, me di cuenta de que ella es similar a mi porque también esta enamorada de un idiota que no se da cuenta; claro que es mas normal su situación, pero me di cuenta de que yo podría estar cómodo con ella, por desgracia estaba hablando animadamente con otros. Salude a Rachel, quien curiosamente era la única persona que piensa que soy "tierno", no entiendo porque supondré que es algo raro de las mujeres... Yo nunca me creí tierno, solo Bianca lo decía. Y me fui alejando, porque siendo un hijo de Hades, no quería inquietar a los demás.

Pero, por si fuera poco, cuando pensé que no había un motivo, Jason se acercó a mi. Me encontró. Yo estaba recargado contra un árbol, observando con nostalgia como todos hablaban, como todos estaban riendo y sonriendo y celebrando, mientras yo estaba alejado, porque sé que no se percatarían de mi ausencia. Pensé en lo mucho que me gustaría estar con ellos disfrutando.

—Hey.— Su voz se escuchó clara para mi y sonreí. Pero, dudo que él lo haya notado. Aun así, agradezco que me haya encontrado porque me da cierta importancia y eso me alegra... Me hace pensar que hay un motivo. Y yo sé que no lo hay. No existe un motivo, solo son mis esperanzas, mis deseos de pertenecer a un sitio los que crean un motivo para quedarme en un sitio donde no pertenezco.

—Te prometí que no voy a desaparecer, Grace. — Mencioné un tanto serio, aunque estaba por hacerlo antes de que él llegará.—No había necesidad de ver como me encuentro.— Sé que su respuesta me va a sorprender o quizás no tanto, Jason es como un niño mimado.

—Pero, no estás con nosotros.— Mostré una sonrisa sarcástica, al parecer eso si me lo esperaba. Lo que no puedo decirle a Jason porque comenzará una discusión sin sentido... Es que no encajo con ellos. Si me acercó para platicar o para reír se sentirán incómodos y sé que no quieren que esté ahí, creo que solo apoyan a Jason porque es uno de los líderes... No porque me quieran con ellos.

—No hice una promesa sobre ESO.— Mencioné. Además, solo incomodaría. En especial a Piper. Creo que Frank me tiene miedo, quizás porque es el novio de mi hermana o solamente porque Hades es horrible por lo tanto su hijo debe serlo. Digo, Hazel también es su hija pero él la conoce, sabe que no tiene porque preocuparse, yo solamente soy un desconocido, un entrometido en sus vidas, alguien que eventualmente va a desaparecer.

Cuando giré la mirada, me encontré con Percy y Annabeth en una situación comprometedora, pero eso no me afecto. Una mueca de dolor, solo una mueca, pero debido a los pensamientos que estaban desembocando en mi mente. Algo incómodo, por cierto. Porque son cosas que no debería creer, si Bianca estuviera viva entonces ella habría encajado, creo que de estar viva todo habría cambiado. No diré que me alegra que esté muerta, pero de no estarlo nunca habría crecido tanto como persona... Y sé que ella estaría un poco orgullosa de mi... Digo, no porque me aleje, pero si porque la superé. De alguna forma... No me di cuenta de cuanto tiempo estuve perdido en mis pensamientos, porque cuando aparte la vista... Jason me estaba mirando con pena. Fruncí el ceño y torcí la boca, no me gusta que me vean con pena.

—¿Estás... bien? Quiero decir...— Le mire con furia, detesto que se la viva preguntándome sobre eso. Si, amé a Percy Jackson pero verlo con Annabeth es algo que ya no me afecta tanto o al menos yo no permito que me afecté demasiado.

—Se exactamente lo que quieres decir.— Le aclaré y luego recordé una conversación con Reyna. Sobre sus sentimientos por Jason y sobre si sabía lo que era no ser aceptada ni mucho menos notada de esa forma por la persona que te gusta. Yo le mencioné que lo sé, pero que lo mío era peor porque nadie me ve, porque no soy importante para nadie. Y ella lo entendió. Dijo que Jason es lindo por hablar conmigo y es por ella que voy a ser grosero con Grace, porque no es justo. Él es un idiota, sé que lo sabe, pero aun así no puede hacerle eso a alguien.— ¿Y sabes que? No quiero la pena de un hipócrita.

Su rostro era un poema, parecía no tener idea de porque le decía eso "hipócrita" y es justo la reacción que sabía que tendría.

—¿Qué...?— Le miré y simplemente asentí. Y exploté.

— Estoy diciendo que.— Tomé aire, antes de continuar, no era tan fácil de decir.— ¡Al menos, Percy no sabe nada ... de mi!— Le miré y luego apunté hacia Reyna, yo sé que él conoce los sentimientos que tiene, digo si no ¿por qué otra cosa habrá discutido con Piper sobre NO TENER NINGUNA RELACIÓN CON SU COMPAÑERA? Estaba molesto desde que ella habló conmigo, porque Jason se preocupa por mi, pero no se da cuenta de que le hace daño a otra persona por el mismo motivo que Percabeth, el estúpido nombre que Leo les dio, me molesta a mi.— ¡¿Cuál es tu excusa para mostrar tu relación con Piper en la cara de Reyna?!

— ¡No!— Exclamo, pero parecía dudar de lo que decía. Como si a penas estuviera dándose cuenta de lo que ocurría.— ¡Eso es totalmente diferente! —Pude notar que ni siquiera él se lo creía, por la mirada que me daba.— Reyna no... Ella no...— Y en ese instante, lo notó. Y es por eso que yo nunca le diré lo que siento, porque es un idiota. No sabría como manejarlo. Pero, creo que lo haría mejor que Percy, igual, no quiero unirme al club de personas enamoradas del idiota Jason Grace, sin tacto.

Enarqué una ceja y le miré, sin creerle en sus palabras. Ya había comprendido la situación desde antes, pero quería que él también se diera cuenta.

—...— Su silencio fue abrumador para mi.

—Eso pensé.— Y me alejé, con la intención de irme. No miré hacia atrás, porque sabía que Jason estaba en shock. No existe un motivo para quedarme. Dejé que las sombras me rodearan y entonces, escuche su voz de nuevo.

—¿No es eso exactamente lo que tu haces, Nico?— Giré la cabeza, dejando que las sombras se alejaran, que se fueran sin mi.

—¿De qué demonios hablas?— Cuestione. No creo que sepa que esta diciendo.— Yo no le gusto a nadie y no tengo una relación con nadie.— No estaba seguro de que iba a decir, pero mi corazón se iba a salir de un momento a otro.

—Das ilusiones y luego las rompes.— Baje la mirada ante la suya.— ¿No es exactamente lo que le hice a Reyna?— Me miró con tristeza.— ¡¿No te das cuenta del daño que me hace tu indiferencia?! Y no solo a mi... ¡A Hazel también!

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, entrometiendo a mi hermana en el problema.

—No la metas en esto.— Murmuré.

—Nico...

—Suenas como una chica enamorada, es molesto, Jason. — Murmuré, girándome.— ¿Existe un motivo para que me quede?— Cuestioné en voz baja.— Si me dices un motivo, que no sea Hazel, iré contigo y hablaré con el resto. Incluso iré al campamento Júpiter.— Le miré, seriamente. Y él se quedo en silencio, pensando. No lo iba a presionar, pero tampoco me iba a quedar esperando eternamente por un motivo.— ¿Ves? No existe ninguno, Jason.

Dejé que las sombras me envolvieran.

No existe un motivo para quedarme.

Y me desaparecí, lentamente, no sin antes escuchar, un suave, tímido pero nítido...

—Quédate porque te amo.

Y fue tan perfecto, que pensé que lo había soñado...

¿Fin?

* * *

Yo aquí con más fanfics y aun no termino de transcribir el otro.

¿Reviews?


End file.
